fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Platformer Playset
Platformer Playset is a game set to release on the PC in late 2017. It is essentially a platformer designer, somewhat like Mario Maker. The main difference between this and Mario Maker, is that this game will have a Background Colorer, an ingame Texture Editor, along with a pretty big choice of baddies that you can edit the properties of. Playable Characters Young Boy A young man in his late teens. Can run fast but cannot jump as high. Young Girl A young woman in her late teens. Cannot run as fast as the Young Boy, but can jump higher than him. These characters can be edited using the texture editor, but they cannot have their properties edited. Level Backdrops Plains This backdrop shows a grassy field with many hills in the distance. Forest This backdrop shows many trees and clouds. City This backdrop shows many different buildings along with a bit of grass and trees. Beach This backdrop shows sand in the background, along with an ocean in the distance. Ocean This backdrop shows a wide ocean, with many clouds in the background. Distant Mountains This backdrop shows some plains and some faraway mountains in the distance. Cavern This backdrop shows a brownish grey stone wall, along with a few stalactites and stalagmites. Snow Forest This backdrop shows some pleasant snow capped evergreen trees, along with a snow covered ground. Tundra This backdrop shows a snowy grassland, along with some snowcapped mountains in the distance. Frozen Cavern This backdrop shows an icy blue cavern, with many icicles hanging from the ceiling. Jail This backdrop shows a stone grey wall, with many prison cells. Evil Fortress This backdrop shows a dark room with many subtly lit pillars in the background. Plant Fort This backdrop is like the Evil Fortress, except it is completely overrun by vines, and there are holes in the back of the castle, leaving sunlight shining through. Desert This backdrop shows a reddish brown desert with many cacti in the distance. Egyptian Desert This backdrop shows a lifeless desert with many pyramids in the distance. Canyon This backdrop shows a clay red canyon, with many cacti and sharp rocks. Ancient Pyramid This backdrop shows a brown wall, with many heiroglyphics scrawled on it. There are also some ancient pillars. Badlands This backdrop shows an ash covered sky, soot black rocks, and a few volcanos in the background. Volcano This backdrop shows a field of lava in the background, along with a few peices of rock sticking out from it. Haunted House This backdrop shows a worn down mansion with many creepy paintings. You may even see a ghost looking out the window. Haunted Park This backdrop shows a dirty, worn down park, with many broken carnival rides. Creepy stuff. Haunted Chambers This backdrop shows a creepy underground passageway, with skeletons trapped inside the walls for all of eternity. Sewers This backdrop shows a pool of green sewer water in the background, complete with weird sounds coming from the water. Toxic Waste Factory This backdrop takes place in a worn down factory, with many toxic waste barrels. Ruined City This backdrop takes place in a completely demolished city, complete with skeletons, vines on the buildings, and even fire that is somehow still burning there today. Hell This backdrop takes place in, well, Hell. It shows many horrible sights such as a huge pool of lava, charred heads on a steak, and even fire covered ground, burning eternally. Space This backdrop takes place in the cosmos. It shows many stars, and a few galaxies. Moon This backdrop takes place on the barren wasteland that is the moon. It has a few craters and thats about it. All of these backdrops can be recolored, but cannot be truly edited. Blocks Normal Block A normal block that you can stand on. Comes in brown, grey, blue, and green by default. Grass Block A block of grass that you can stand on. Comes in green, purple, brown, red, and black. Snow Block A block of snow. Comes in white, brown, black, and yellow. Ice Block A slippery block that you can slide on. Can be destroyed with a flame shooter. Can have things placed inside of it. Breaking Block A block that breaks when you step on it. Comes in thin ice, cracked stone, and falling sand. Cloud Block A block that you can jump through, and once you are on top, will not fall through. Comes in white, grey, green, black, blue, red, purple, and yellow. Spike A block that kills you if you touch it. Comes in normal spike, poisoned spike, bloody spike, black spike, and red spikes. These blocks can all be retextured with the texture editor. Enemies Goonbash A circular enemy that runs towards you. Jump on it to kill it. Turtler A koopa like creature that walks towards you. If it loses it's shell it will charge at you. Block Thrower A creature holding a block that throws it at you. The block will break if it hits another block. Munchers A fanged plant that will come out of the ground and bite you. Can be killed by jumping on it when it is not facing its mouth upwards. Mr. Smashey A smiling stone enemy that will come crashing down if you get too close. Will kill you instantly if it hits you on the spiked side. Mr. Chainy A huge spiked ball with a friendly looking face. It swings back and forth on a chain all day. Mr. Floorsmashey A stone slab with a smiley face that slides into you, spiked ends out. It will slide from side to side, and can be stood on. Moving Spikes A block covered in spikes that will hurt you if it is moving slow. If it is moving fast, it will kill you instantly. The speeds can be configured ingame. Spook A being that can pass through walls that is completely invincible. It can only be killed with a water gun or holy staff. Simpleface A being with a happy face that is the perfect candidate to be retextured. He will hurt you if you run into him and can be killed by jumping on him twice. Blobba A slime that will fall from the roof and will squirm towards you. He can be killed by jumping on him. Soldier A man weilding a gun that will shoot at you. His gun aim and power can be configured ingame. Swordy A living sword that will go after you. It will kill you instantly if it slices you and can only be killed with a Fire Shooter. Fish An aquatic, dull enemy that just swims around and damages you if you run into it. Squidly A squid that swims towards you and shoots ink at you. Can be killed with anything but the water gun. Barnacrash A barnacle that shoots spikes at you from the sides of rocks. It can be killed with the sword. Tomey A living book that will shoot magic spells at you. Can be killed only with a Fire Shooter. Robo-Missile A missile that hones in on you and blows you up. Can be killed by jumping on it or with a Fire Shooter. Bat A flying mammal found on ceilings. It will fly down at you once you go by. Bomba A walking bomb explodes on contact. It also explodes if the timer runs out. Bomb Bird A bird that will shoot bombs at you. It is a deadly enemy that can only be killed by throwing something at it or with a Fire Shooter. Flare A creature made of fire that will ricochet off of walls. It will hurt you if you touch it and can only be killed with a water gun. Ginormous Goo A huge white orb that will drop down from the ceiling and will hurt you. The only way to kill it is with the Flame Shooter. Pyro A floating fireball that shoots mini-fireballs down at you. Can be killed with the water gun. Shelly A turtle that will shoot it's shell at you. It can be defeated by knocking the shell back. Robut A robot that can be deactivated for a short time by jumping on it. It reactivates after a while and goes back to hurting you. The only way to kill it is by shorting it out with a Water Gun. Munchtrap A huge munchers that is rooted in one place. It will use it's huge jaws to crunch on you as you walk by. Skully A skull that hangs from the roof. When you walk down, it swoops down and hurts you. It can only be killed with a sword or a Holy Staff. Walkin' Skully A Skully that gained the ability to walk somehow. It can become a regular skull if it is attacked. The only way to kill it is by slashing it when it is not in defensive mode. Lazer Cannon A cannon that shoots lazers. Can only be killed with a Flame Shooter. Beware, it explodes when destroyed. Rollar An enemy that simply rolls towards you. It is completely invincible. Stun A cloud enemy that shoots lightning at you. It can be killed with most ranged weapons. Bosses Big Axe The ruler of the Turtlers. It will use it's axes to slice you in half. It can be defeated with a sword. Shellshot: A turtle creature that shoots shells out of it's mouth. You have to jump on the turtleshells and throw them back into its mouth 5 times. Meowman A cat who throws bombs at the opponent. He will also summon in Bomb Birds to do his dirty work for him! To kill him, throw his bombs back at him. 4 Eyed Pyro A humongous pyro wearing glasses. It will shoot fireballs at you from above. The only way to kill it is by shooting it with the Water Gun. Jaws A colossal shark that can only be defeated by stabbing it with a sword. Jaws will summon in Robo-Missiles to hone in on the opponent. It will also charge at the opponent and then swim back to its original spot. Thundrake A colossal dragon that shoots lightning at you. It flies around the screen and trys to slam into you as well. It can be recolored but not retextured. Terminatron A huge mecha that shoots missiles at you. It can only be killed with a Mecha Suit of your own. Final Demon A humongous ball of red mist with one unblinking eye. It will fly around the stage and shoot lazers at you. It is extremely hard to kill and can only be killed by shooting it in the eye with the Holy Staff. All Bosses can be textured, and the Final Demon's speed can be raised or lowered. Power-Ups Health The most simple of the powerups. Will restore your health. Pistol A weapon that hurts most enemies besides bosses. Flame Shooter/Fire Shooter Possibly the most useful item in the game. A gun that shoots fire where ever your mouse is pointing. Invincibility Orb Will make you invincible for a short period of time. Sword A weapon that allows you to kill most enemies. You can slash it in any direction. Water Gun A gun that will short out most robotic enemies and slightly damages other enemies. Force Field A psychic field of energy that when around you, blocks up to three attacks. Very useful. Mecha Suit A suit of armor that can shoot missiles and takes damage for you. Lasts up to 10 attacks. Holy Staff A staff that shoots holy water at the opponent. Used to hurt the final demon. All the power up textures can be changed. Their properties however, cannot be changed. Music This game has a couple of not noteworthy 8-bit tracks, but one of the biggest features of this game is the ability to add your own music using an ingame toolbar. You can add any music that is under 20 minutes. = Category:Games Category:Game Creators